1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance supporting apparatus and a method of supporting a performance, and a recording medium storing a performance supporting program, for improvement of a player's musical performance techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard instrument having indicators for guiding key-on timings, for example, is known as a performance supporting apparatus. Those indicators are comprised of light emitting elements such as LEDs and arranged so as to correspond to the keys. The indicators are lit in accordance with key-on timings in a tune. A user can play the tune by depressing keys indicated by the indicators lit in accordance with the progress of the tune. An instrument which indicates that a key needs to be depressed only when a player depress a wrong key, or when playing is stopped for a predetermined period of time, is also known as a performance supporting apparatus. One of the advantages stemming from the use of such an apparatus is that a player can practice alone without attending a music class.
Practicing alone, however, often reduces the player's motivation or desire to improve his/her performance technique, because he/she cannot compete with that of others or compare his/her technique with others', unlike in the case of group training in a music class.